


Letters to Adam

by TakeMyKeyboardAway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Shiro (Voltron) Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMyKeyboardAway/pseuds/TakeMyKeyboardAway
Summary: In which the greatest reward the Champion receives are pencil and paper. To cope with his pain, Shiro writes everything down in a collection of letters addressed to Adam, despite knowing they will never reach their intended audience.There will be a happy ending.





	1. Chapter 1

Adam,

I don't know what's going on. I don't know what they want from me- the ones in masks. I know what the general wants. He wants me to fight- to kill. And I do it. I've done it three times now. I've been lucky enough that Matt hasn't gone, but I don't know how much longer I can keep him alive for.

The masked ones are worse. They cut me open and see whats inside, force feed me things that make me feel like my insides are imploding, put me through agony just to see how much I can take... I don't know what they want from me. I don't know what to do.

You were right. I should've stayed home. I should've stayed with you.

I'd give anything to go home. I just want to go home. I want you. I want you to hold me. I want to forget about all of this with you.

I'm so sorry. I should have listened.

I should have listened but I chose this and now I'm living a nightmare.

I have to go. They're coming.

I still love you,

Takashi Shirogane.


	2. Letter 2

Dear Adam, I miss you. I miss seeing your smile, hearing your voice- I don't ever want to forget that, or your bright eyes, or the way your lips curled into a tiny little frown when I did something stupid. I remember that expression so clearly... I must have done stupid things a lot, huh? All my memories with you are the one thing I have left to cling onto. They're the one thing keeping me here, keeping me grounded through all of this. I can't lose them. I can't, I can't, I can't. I can't die here without you in my mind, without the soft laugh that would bubble up in your chest when you thought I was being endearing. It was so warm... Warmth. I haven't been warm in so long. My cell is frigid- the sheets I have don't help. They don't keep me warm. I want to be warm again, like when you held me. I want to feel my heart flutter while you run your fingers in my hair and rub my back, and I want to cling to you because I know being with you will make everything feel like it's okay. I can't have any of that- oh God, they won't let me have any of that. Adam. I need you. I was wrong to come here. I was so terribly wrong. I want to go back to Earth. I want to be with you. I should've never accepted that damn mission- I should've told Iverson to pick someone else. Staying with you would mean I was safe and now... I don't think I'm going to survive much longer. Not with the... the monsters they make us fight. Our lives are meaningless to them. We're nothing- nothing, nothing, nothing. They make me fight, make me kill for their own entertainment- how much longer is it going to be before I'm killed? My disease is only getting worse. I keep getting weaker. I need to get Matt out of here...


End file.
